A Hero's Sacrifice
by EighthHorcrux
Summary: Rue and Katniss are allies. They plan to bring down the career tributes, and split up as they commence with their deeds. Though when their plan goes wrong, Rue's left wracked with guilt as Katniss sacrifices her life in order to save her. Deserted and alone, the games go on and she's forced to continue, alone.


**Author's Notes: I had this idea a while back, this is in Rue's POV and basically Katniss dies instead of Rue and she's forced to continue the games alone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, it belongs to the amazing Suzanne Collins!**

I couldn't bring myself to speak to anyone. I couldn't stop, the previous events lodged deep within my brain. This is all real, it's not just a game anymore. She shouldn't have died, not for me. I wrap my arms tighter around my legs, wincing as a loose branch juts into my back. The pain is nothing however, nothing to what happened when I lost_ her._

_I tore across the field, my hands wafered over my ears as I prepared for yet another explosion. I stopped dead in my tracks, as I peered over my shoulder, detecting life. I was satisfied with my surroundings, as I continued my journey, though a yelp fought its way out of my throat as I suddenly found myself entangled within a thick white net._

_I screamed as loud as I could, kicking my legs frantically as the District 1 boy continues to jab me with his spear. There's a small rustling audible in the trees, though I pass it off as the wind as I continue to struggle against the tight grasp of the net._

_"Katniss!" I sob hopelessly. " Katniss!" I knew there wasn't a chance on earth that she'd hear me, as I return my glare to the District 1 boy. His spear lingered over his shoulder, as he'd clearly heard the rustle too, a smirk embedded upon his face._

_"Rue!" I hear Katniss' voice echoing through the trees. I sigh gratefully, a small grin tugging at my lips, though the emotion not reaching my face. I can hear the boy behind me breathing deeply and lustfully, as I turn to face the trees where her voice had came from._

_She breaks into the clearing, dashing towards me. She glares at the District 1 boy, holding up her bow as she resorts to kneeling down beside me. I reach my hand through the thick mesh as I mutter her name. The District 1 boy seems to find amusement out of our pain, taking a couple of steps as he holds the spear above his head. Katniss quickly bends over, retrieving her bow and arrow from the ground, as the spear leaves his grasp faster than you can say 'May the odds be ever in your favour'. She hears the whistle of the spear too late, and screams in agony as it enters her body. She almost instantly falls to the ground, twitching slightly as the District 1 boy towers over her._

_"You deserve everything you get Fire Girl," he spat, forgetting about me all together as he kicks her in the rib. I'm perfectly aware at the tears streaming down my cheeks, as I retrieve my trusted slingshot from the inside of my pocket. I catch him off guard completely, firing on target despite the excessive trembling of my hands, as he falls to the ground like a stack of bricks._

_"Katniss!" I scream, attempting to rip through the mesh as she rolls over slightly to face me. Her face was paling, yet she still had the familiar spark embedded within her gray eyes. "Katniss!" my voice is a lot more hushed now, her eyes saying a thousand different things._

_"R-Rue," Katniss gasped, bringing a trembling hand towards the spear. "You've g-got to s-stay safe, p-promise me y-you'll s-stay safe, f-for me?" she struggled to connect her sentence, her rapid breathing decreasing as her eyelids began to flutter. I kick and struggle viciously, the net finally tearing due to my excessive kicking. I instantly leap towards Katniss, pushing the District 1 boy out of the way as the noise of a cannon ripples across the arena. I bend down beside her, leaning my head on her chest as she brings her fingers through her hair._

_"You can't leave Katniss, not now!" I sob, her heartbeat becoming fainter as her breathing becomes more desperate._

_"F-find Peeta, t-tell him everything, k-keep safe," her voice is no more than a whisper now, as her eyelids finally flutter shut. Her face is flushed slightly, as I push a single strand of hair from her flawless face._

_"Please Katniss, please don't go!" I cry hopelessly, shaking her lifeless body as she inhales deeply, her last breath ringing through my ears as she moves no more. Tears threaten to fall, though just glancing at her body informed me that I couldn't break down like this. I have to be strong, I have to do this for Katniss. It felt as if my heart had been dethatched from my body, and shredded up. It was complete agony. "Goodbye Katniss," I whisper, blowing a kiss in her direction, as I dash across the field, clambering up into one of the first trees I'd ever seen her hide in. It wasn't until I was concealed completely that the tears began to fall._

_The Capitol Music began to play, firstly showing the District 1 tribute's face, before it changed to Katniss'. Just the way she smiled, as if she was free, caused the sobs to force their way out from my throat. The arena was a deathly silent, as the thought of living was hell._

My eyes fluttered open, as the teartracks marked my face. The guilt stabbed at me constantly, scraping at my insides as I dab at my face with my sleeve. I can't bear to stay like this, I feel so, alone. I had no idea where Threash was, though I didn't really care. I finally lower myself down from the tree, taking a deep breath as I bolt across the arena. I'm going to try Katniss, I'm going to try so hard. My throat was dry, as the thought of living was useless to me.


End file.
